Taylor Swift
Taylor Alison Swift est née le 13 décembre 1989. C'est une auteur-compositrice-interprète de country et c'est aussi une actrice américaine. Biographie à venir.... Carrière à venir.... Anecdotes *Elle est mezzo, sa voix couvre deux octaves, une note et un demi-ton. *Son compte twitter: @taylorswift13 *Son site officiel: taylorswift.com *Son compte facebook officiel: Taylor Swift *Sa chaîne Youtube: TaylorSwiftVEVO *Lors des NRJ Music Awards 2013, bien qu'elle ne soit nominée dans aucune catégorie, elle a tout-de-même remis un prix, accompagnée d' Emmanuel Moire. *Ses chansons Mean et Mine ont été reprises dan la série musicale Glee. *Elle a eu une aventure avec Harry Styles des One Direction. Discographie 'Taylor Swift (2005)' right|200px Taylor Swift est le premier album studio de la chanteuse qui n'a à ce moment que 16 ans. La plupart des paroles de chansons ont été écrites lors de sa première année au lycée. Une version deluxe sortira en 2006. Les singles de cet opus sont: Tim McGraw, Teardrops on My Guitar, Our Song, Picture to Burn et Should've Said No. L'album atteint la 1ère place du Billboard Top Country Albums US et la 5ème place au Billboard 200 US. Il est également certifié disque d'or en Australie, disque de platine au Canada, disque d'argent au Royaume-Uni et quadruple disque de platine aux Etats-Unis. #Tim McGraw #Picture to Burn #Teardrops on My Guitar #A Place in This World #Cold as You #The Outside #Tied Together with a Smile #Stay Beautiful #Should've Said No #Mary's Song (Oh My My My) #Our Song 'Fearless (2008)' right|200px Fearless est le deuxième album studio de la chanteuse. L'album est à ce jour le plus grand succès de sa carrière. Lors de sa première année de commercialisation, l'album s'est vendu à plus de 3,3 millions de copies ce qui est une première pour une artiste agée de 20 ans. A travers la planète, l'album s'est écoulé à plus de 10 millions d'exemplaires et il finit 1er du Billboard 200 US et ce pendant 11 semaines non consécutives qui fait de lui le seul album à être resté une année entière dans le Top 10. Une version Platinium, sortie en 2009, comporte des bonus DVD des clips, des photos ainsi que six chansons bonus : Jump Then Fall, Untouchable, Forever & Always (version piano), Come in With The Rain, Superstar et The Other Side of The Door. Il existe également de nombreuses autres éditions. #Fearless #Fifteen #Love Story #Hey Stephen #White Horse #You Belong With Me #Breathe (feat. Colbie Caillat) #Tell Me Why #You're Not Sorry #The Way I Loved You #Forever & Always #The Best Day #Change 'Speak Now (2010)' right|200px Speak Now est le troisième album studio de la chanteuse. Il est sorti le 25 octobre 2010. L'album a été certifié quadruple disque de platine aux États-Unis. Il s'est écoulé à ce jour à près de 4,2 millions d'exemplaires. Un album Speak Now Live Tour enregistré en live lors de sa tournée est sorti le 21 novembre 2011. #Mine #Sparks Fly #Back To December #Speak Now #Dear John #Mean #The Story Of Us #Never Grow Up #Enchanted #Better Than Revenge #Innocent #Haunted #Last Kiss #Long Live Titres additionnels Édition Deluxe: #Ours #If This Was A Movie #Superman #Back To December (version acoustique) #Haunted (version acoustique) #Mine (version US) #Back To December (version US) #The Story Of Us (version US) 'Red (2012)' right|200pxRed 'est le quatrième album studio de la chanteuse. Il est sorti le 22 octobre 2012. La version deluxe comporte 3 titres bonus inédits: ''The Moment I Knew You, Come Back... Be Here et Girl at Home. L'album est marqué par des collaborations comme sur les titres The Last Time ''en duo avec Gary Lightbody (du groupe Snow Patrol) et ''Everything Has Changed avec Ed Sheeran. #State of Grace #Red #Treacherous #I Knew You Were Trouble #All Too Well #22 #I Almost Do #We Are Never Getting Back Together #Stay Stay Stay #The Last Time (feat. Gary Lightbody) #Holy Ground #Sad Beautiful Tragic #The Lucky One #Everything Has Changed (feat. Ed Sheeran) #Starlight #Begin Again '''Titres additionnels Édition Deluxe: #The Moment I Knew #Come Back... Be Here #Girl at Home #Treacherous (Démo) #Red (Démo) #State of Grace (version acoustique) Galerie Sorties Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2010 1.jpg|aux American Music Awards 2010 Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2010 2.jpg|aux American Music Awards 2010 Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2010 3.jpg|aux American Music Awards 2010 avec son award Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2010 4.jpg|aux American Music Awards 2010 avec son award Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2011 1.jpeg|aux American Music Awards 2011 Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2011 2.jpg|aux American Music Awards 2011 Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2011 3.jpg|aux American Music Awards 2011 avec ses 3 awards Taylor Swift - Billboard Music Awards 2012 1.jpg|aux Billboard Music Awards 2012 Taylor Swift - Billboard Music Awards 2012 2.jpg|aux Billboard Music Awards 2012 Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2012 1.jpg|aux American Music Awards 2012 Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2012 2.jpg|aux American Music Awards 2012 Taylor Swift - American Music Awards 2012 3.jpg|aux American Music Awards 2012 Taylor Swift - People's Choice Awards 2013 1.jpg|aux People's Choice Awards 2013 Taylor Swift - People's Choice Awards 2013 2.jpg|aux People's Choice Awards 2013 Taylor Swift - People's Choice Awards 2013 3.jpg|aux People's Choice Awards 2013 Taylor Swift - Billboard Music Awards 2013 1.jpg|aux Billboard Music Awards 2013 Taylor Swift - Billboard Music Awards 2013 2.jpg|aux Billboard Music Awards 2013 Taylor Swift - Billboard Music Awards 2013 3.jpg|aux Billboard Music Awards 2013 avec ses 7 awards Photoshoot Taylor Swift 1.jpg Photos des clips Clips Vidéos Taylor Swift thumb|left|270px|Our Song - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270 px|Picture to Burn - Taylor Swift thumb|left|270px|Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270px|Tim McGraw - Taylor Swift Fearless thumb|left|270px|Fearless - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270 px|Love Story - Taylor Swift thumb|left|270px|You Belong With Me - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270 px|Fifteen - Taylor Swift thumb|left|270px|White Horse - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270px|The Best Day - Taylor Swift thumb|left|270 px|Change - Taylor Swift Speak Now thumb|left|270 px|Mine - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270 px|Mean - Taylor Swift thumb|left|270 px|Sparks Fly - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270px|Back To December - Taylor Swift thumb|left|270 px|The Story Of Us - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270 px|Ours - Taylor Swift Red thumb|left|270 px|I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270 px|22 - Taylor Swift thumb|left|270 px|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270 px|Begin Again - Taylor Swift Performances en "live" thumb|left|270 px|Red (live de New York City) - Taylor Swiftthumb|right|270px|22 (live aux Billboard Music Awards 2013) - Taylor Swift thumb|left|270 px|I Knew You Were Trouble (live aux American Music Awards 2012) - Taylor Swift Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musicienne